


Future Vision

by Maria_Lynch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch
Summary: " As for your question, honey. “ - Molly said suddenly. Ginny looked at her expectant mother. - “ We do not find much really. His clothes do not have magical figures for what could be a Muggle baby, but today almost all witches dress their babies with clothes like that. However his blanket has the initials J. S. P. "





	Future Vision

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_1995._

  


 Ginny groaned at the state of the room. Bloody Grimmauld Place! How many bloody rooms does it has? She had never cleaned so much in her life. Surely her mother always found a task for her and all her siblings, but at least they had more options on what to do _after_ cleaning. Here you can only clean and eat; nothing else.   
  
 This must be the 100th room she went to clean. I had not wanted to go to Hogwarts _as much as_ I do now. She sympathized with Sirius, who, unlike her, stayed in this house permanently. At least for the moment. With another sigh of resignation she decided to start what would be an endless task; the dust, the dirt, thousands of dark objects equipped every room.   
  
 It was almost lunchtime when a blinding light hit her. _What the hell…?_ As fast as it appeared, the light had disappeared. Concerned about any obscure entity - like a Boggart for example, sewshe would not like to run into _Tom_ ; I knew that a Boggart would become him. She came back to reality when she tripped over a box, snorted annoyed as she brushed her hair back from her face but stopped short at the sound of a groan.

 

 Frozen in place, Ginny began to quickly scan the room to find out _who_ or _what_ caused the sound. Another groan sounded again, Ginny looked immediately at some boxes that were about 15 paces away from her. In the middle of the boxes was a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, it was not very big but it was _moving_ . Ginny stepped back cautiously, however the bulge must have felt her because it turned around, showing the innocent face of a baby.   
  
 A baby.   
  
 What was a baby doing there? The most important thing, _how_ did he get there?   
  
 Ginny took a few minutes to calm down to examine the baby: he was still very small so he  should not be one year old. The complexion of his skin was pale, but not due to any illness - at least that was her theory. He seemed to have the same color as hers. No doubt he was a boy, brown eyes, black hair - very messy. His eyes ... he looked at her as if he recognized her, had a shine in them that made her feel strange. A strange heat formed in her chest as she watched him smile at her; a slight white line could be differentiated in his mouth. His first teeth.   
  
 The abrupt opening of the door brought Ginny out of her reverie. An annoyed Hermione entered her line of sight. She wore old clothes just like her, on the other hand Hermione was also forced to clean this house.

 

  “ Ginny, your mother says the food is ready. “  
  
 “ Hermione ... Call my mother. “   
  
 “ Why? is there something wrong? “ - Hermione questioned worried. A quick glance gave her the answer. Hermione opened her eyes in surprise. - “ Ginny! What ... what does a ... baby do? “   
  
 “ Find my mom. Quick. “ - Ginny ordered the older girl, who quickly left the room, leaving the door open.   
  
 Ginny turned to the baby to find him nibbling on one of his feet. He was adorable. Now, _Tom_ was charming, the best friend someone could want, but look how she ended up at the end; thrown, almost dead in the Chamber of Secrets. I did not want to repeat something like that ... however, he looked like a beautiful angel there on the dirty floor. Ginny twisted a little when she felt the need to hold him. Rushed steps caught Ginny's attention, soon Molly, Sirius and Remus were in the room. Their abrupt entry made the baby jump, making him sob.   
  
“ Ginny, get away! “ - Molly exclaimed as she took out her wand. Sirius and Remus already had theirs in their hands.   
  
 For some reason her mother's words angered her, but she had the good sense to leave the room because, let's face it, her mother was a very capable witch, so were Sirius and Remus. As she walked away from the door, the baby's sound diminished. Once she entered the kitchen - managing to dodge the portrait of Sirius's mother - she found many pairs of eyes. Bill and Tonks were closest to the door, she supposed they had been guarding it, while around the table were Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione.   
  
 “ Are you okay, Ginny? “ - Bill asked his sister.   
  
 “ Perfectly. “ - Ginny replied shrugging. Hermione moved closer to her.   
  
 “ What happened up there? How did that baby get there? “   
  
 “ I don't know. “ - Ginny said with a sigh. She went to the dining room where the dresser still remained. However, Hermione intercepted her again.   
  
 “ You do not know? How you do not know? You were up there! “

 

 Hermione was a great friend, but when she got that way impertinent she wanted to bewitch her into oblivion. Before I could answer, Tonks decided to intervene. Smart girl  
  
 “ Why do not we better wait for others to come down? I'm sure they'll want to know too. “

  
  
 Half an hour later Sirius, Remus and Molly appeared with the baby. Her mother held him in her arms while talking softly. Ginny got up immediately at the sight. Sirius and Remus took their seats, as did the others; Ginny was the last to do it. Hermione repeated the questions again looking towards Molly.   
  
 “ We do not know. After reviewing that, in fact, he is an ordinary baby, there was no indication that it will explain his appearance. “ - Remus explained to everyone.   
  
 “ What leaves you, little ginger. “ - Sirius said looking at Ginny with a small smile. Ginny frowned; she did not like that nickname. - “ What happened up there? “   
  
 “ I was cleaning the room when a strong light appeared from nowhere, then he was there. Among the boxes. “   
  
“ That does not make sense. “ - Hermione said with a frown. - “ No object or person appears like that from nowhere, well, unless you know how to appear. Less in this house. “   
  
“ I'm aware Hermione. “ - Ginny replied. - “ But that's what happened. “   
  
“ Did not you touch anything? Some strange object? “ - Bill asked.   
  
“ You are kidding me, right? “ - Ginny said incredulously. - “ Oxygen is even strange in this house! Without counting its owner. “   
  
“ Ginevra … “ - Molly said pursing her lips. - “ Concentrate and behave. “   
  
“ What will we do then? “ - Harry asked speaking for the first time.   
  
“ I think we should wait until Arthur and the rest of the Order arrive. There is a meeting tonight after all. “ - Remus commented.   
  
“  Now, everyone to eat. “ - ordered Molly. Everyone started preparing their dishes except Ginny, who was looking at the baby's blanket. - “ Yes, dear Ginny? “   
  
 “ Did you examine the baby? I mean, he must have something that speaks about his identity. “ ‘ Ginny said blushing to see herself, again, being the center of attention.   
  
 “ Are you looking the same as me, dear brother? “   
  
 “ Of course, yes, but for the ignorant… “   
  
 “ It seems that Gin-Gin is developing her maternal love. “   
  
 “ Certainly dear brother. This brings me so _many memories_ . “   
  
 “ Shut. Up. “ - Ginny told the twins, looking at them annoyed.   
  
 “ You should be prepared, dear Harry. “   
  
 Harry looked up confused at being wrapped in one of the Fred and George’s twisters. - “ Why?”   
  
 “ Gin-Gin proclaimed you hers at a very young age … “   
  
 “ ... she also made it clear that you would not have as many children as our dear mother because … “   
  
 “ ... you must have had enough time to play. Quidditch and … “

 

 Fred could not continue his prayer because a punch made him shut up. Silence soon spread across the table. Both Remus and Hermione were frozen by Ginny's action, Sirius quickly recovered from the surprise, Harry was so surprised and still blushing at the comments of the twins that he could say nothing - even if he wanted to, Tonks tried to hide her smile by failing miserably while Bill had caught Ginny before she had been thrown at George too. Ron smiled at not being, this time, the receiver of her sister's fury.  
  
 “ Are your lunches always like this? “ - Sirius asked funny.   
  
 “ Ginevra Molly Weasley! “   
  
 “ You heard them mom. You did nothing! “   
  
 “ Mom, she's right. “ - Bill intervened before the obvious reprimand that Molly was going to throw again her daughter. - “ You should also know when to stop, Fred and George. “   
  
 “ Yes, dear brother ... “ - George said caressing his false beard while looking at his injured twin - “ You do not want our sister's recent hormones to get upset again … “   
  
 Bill had to apply a little more force to get his sister away from the other twin. Molly scolded the twins while Ginny left the dining room and raged. Bill just shook his head as he picked up his sister's dish and then followed her.   
  
 “ I wish you luck, Puppy. “ - Sirius said sternly. Harry turned to see his godfather with confusion; his face is still flushed.   
  
 “ Wh... what? “   
  
 “ If your children inherit her temperament ... “ - explained Sirius pointing upwards, referring to Ginny. - “  ... you're going to need a lot of patience. “   


  
 Even Remus laughed with the twins at Sirius's comment. Harry tried to cover himself as much as possible in his chair.   
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
 Her mother must have grown tired of being ignored because she refrained from knocking on the door again to simply enter her room. Ginny did not even look at her when she sat next to her on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye she could feel the baby's blue blanket.   
  
 “ Ginny ... you know what you did is not allow for ladies. “   
  
 “ You should be grateful that we were not at Hogwarts. I have very creative spells. “ - Ginny snorted looking at the wall.   
  
“ You know how the twins are, Ginny ... sometimes they get out of control. “   
  
 “ Theirs comments were unnecessary mom. Do not ask me not to respond when they attack me. " Ginny frowned.

 

 Molly could only shake her head at how stubborn her daughter was. She looked down at the baby in her arms just to found him asleep; she had got him to eat before going up to see her daughter.  
  
 “ Could you take care of he for a while? He is asleep so you should make sure he does not fall out of bed. “   
  
  This attracted Ginny's attention, who turned to her mother. - “ Are you sure? “   
  
  Her mother nodded as she set the baby in the middle of Ginny's bed. Since Ginny was on the left side, Molly took some pillows to accommodate them on the right side of the bed, in case the baby decided to roll.

 

 “ You can lie down next to him if you prefer. “  
  
 Ginny did the one her mother indicated. Once next to the baby, leaving a considerable space between them, she looked at her mother for approval; which she got. A hand made her look again at the baby, stretched out in all its splendor, so he slept. Before she could control it, she found herself stroking the baby's fluffy hair. _Hmmm, we have to find a name for him. We can not call him "baby" forever ..._   
  
 Still immersed in her thoughts, Ginny could not see her mother's curious gaze. Molly Weasley observed her daughter's actions with interest; Ginny was never attached to her dolls when she was a child, she preferred to chase her brothers or lock herself in the shed with her father. However, seeing her react to the baby is somewhat disconcerting for her _. Maybe the twins are not completely wrong ..._   
  
 “ As for your question, honey. “ - Molly said suddenly. Ginny looked at her expectant mother. - “ We do not find much really. His clothes do not have magical figures for what could be a Muggle baby, but today almost all witches dress their babies with clothes like that. However his blanket has the initials J. S. P. “ - Molly answered for Ginny's relief, they had the initials, it could mean something.   
  
  
  
  
  
                            

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
                              _2005_  
  
  
  
 Ginny Potter woke with a start. Once she identified where she was, she reclined on the bed again. She closed her eyes trying to calm her agitated heart. _Why was I agitated?_ _She had not having a nightmare ..._ the pain in her breasts brought her back to reality; I had to feed James. She noticed the clock on her night table, it was 8:45 am Harry must have been in the Ministry for at least 2 hours already.  
  
 Picking up her robe she set out on her way to her son's room, which was decorated in a soft blue with flying Snitches (courtesy of Dean). In addition to the basic furniture, some toy brooms were also hung on the walls (courtesy of her brothers, of course). Waiting to hear the babbling of a very talkative son, Ginny entered the room to find the empty crib. There was only his favorite black dog; Snuffles. She was immediately agitated by the absence of her son, but then she remembered that this was not the first time it had happened. At first it was because of Harry, who had the habit of taking James away without warning her. He learned his lesson after a few spells. On the other hand, seldom did James's magic develop, making him disappear; The first time it happened, James was found in the Burrow asleep in her old room. All the Weasley - Potter - Granger had to travel almost all of Britain to find him at the end of the Burrow. This used to happen to James's great delight, but to the dismay of Harry and Ginny.  
  
 Ginny went immediately to the fireplace to call her mother - James was not with her. After her mother inspected every floor of the Burrow, there was no sign of James. Ginny worried quickly. Her mother tried to reassure her, they agreed to call the whole family so that they would check their houses from top to bottom while Ginny arranged to go to the Ministry. _Maybe James wanted to go to dad's job ... but, Harry was aware of it ... right?_  
  
 Ginny waited impatiently for a few minutes until multiple Patronus surrounded her. They all said the same thing - James was not with them. Ginny could not remember how she got to the Ministry so quickly, nor was she going to worry about it. After the security check, she quickly went to the Aurors Department, where she expected to find her husband in his office. Not in the field. She located Harry's secretary - Lissette, who got up quickly when she saw her.  
  
 “ Mrs. Potter … “  
  
 “ I do not have time now Lissette. Locate Harry. “  
  
 “ Ma'am, Mr. Potter is in a meeting right now, he can not … “  
  
 “ Where does he has the meeting? “  
  
 “ Mrs. Potter, I can not give … “  
  
 “ _Where is the damn meeting?!_ “  
  
  
 Lissette jumped in surprise on her own feet. Mrs. Potter's face was as red as her hair, and from the corner of her eye she could see the tip of the Lady's wand. With trembling fingers, she pointed to the conference room, where Mr. Potter was giving a summary of the Department's progress.  
  
 As if a thousand Dementors were chasing her, Ginny made her way to the designated room. All the occupants turned towards her as soon as she appeared through the door. Thousands of frowning brows were directed at her, which she ignored, her only focus being on the man who was currently standing, in the middle of some speech.  
  
 “ Ginny? what's going on? “ - Harry inquired with concern at the sight of his wife. Something must be wrong.  
  
 “ Auror Potter, explain this intrusion. “ - said Tyler McCain, Harry's superior.

  


 Ginny and Tyler do not have a good relationship. At the beginning of his training as an Auror, McCain was Harry's coach. Suffice it to say that he was outraged at the "privileges" (that's the way Harry was referring to) that Harry had about the Ministry, so he felt obliged to humiliate Harry at every opportunity he was given as compensation. It must be said that Tyler was - still is, on Ginny's blacklist.  
  
 “ James disappeared, Harry. “ - Ginny said agitated. Harry came quickly to her.   
  
 “ He must be in the Burrow, Honey …     
  
 “ He does not! He is not anywhere! “   
  
 “ Mr. Potter personal matters are not resolved in the office ... “ - McCain began his tirade but saw severely interrupted.   
  
 “ Damn! go to hell McCain! “ - Ginny spat with bitterness. Her wand emitted red sparks. At this point both his father and Kingsley, who is the minister, rose up.   
  
 “ Gentlemen, please, we will continue this meeting at another time. “ - Kingsley said to the other people, who left quickly.   
  
 “ Daughter, tell us what happened … “

 


End file.
